twins
by lizzy90121
Summary: Harry and Astoria grew up without a family. But what will happen when Harry brings Astoria into his world?
1. Him

2017 / _Astoria_

Astoria Brennen sat on a sleek couch in her therapist's office. Her messy chestnut colored hair covered part of her face shielding her green eyes from the man across from her. She closed her eyes again trying to recall the dream.

"I keep hearing this voice. It's a woman screaming a name, and she keeps screaming as loud as she can until there's a green light and then I wake up in sweats"

"What name is she screaming?"

"Harry." Astoria Brennen shifted on the couch facing Dr. Lance Sweets. She had been his patient for six years and had been having that dream for her whole life.

"Mom comes into the room worried sick because I'm screaming his name too, and it's like I can't wake up. I'm shaking and my body has gone cold but I'm still sweating…"

"I see. Do you talk to your mom about the dreams you're having?"

"She doesn't understand them. I don't either, but I do see faces."

"Faces?"  
"Yes. In dreams, you only see faces of people you've seen before.. so logically, I must have known them."

"I'm really proud of you, Astoria. This is a real breakthrough for you. The dreams feel real-"

"They _ARE_ real! They're tangible, Sweets. It's like I could reach out and feel them. What if it's a link to my real family?"

"Astoria," Sweets leaned in, "We looked for your family, remember?"

"You didn't look hard enough. What else could the dream be? I'm just making it up?" She started to gather her things.

"Astoria, I didn't mean that you were making it up."

"This is a waste of time! I'm going to the lab."

"I guess time is up isn't it, see you next week?"

Astoria grabbed her black messenger bag and stormed out of Sweets office. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and barreled into Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"Astoria, Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sorry Booth, I have to go meet Mom at the lab."

"I'll call Bones, don't worry, do you want to go get an ice cream? We can talk this out, okay?"

She considered the offer.

"But you're working?"

"What flavor do you want?"

"I just want to go to the lab."

So they headed out in Booth's giant black SUV. Astoria watched outside the window silently as Booth drove.

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me, Booth."

"Hey, I'm the illogical one, remember?"

"Sweets doesn't even believe me. He thinks I want it to be real so I'm making it all up."

"Making what up?"

"I keep having these dreams, there's a woman screaming and I feel like I know her. I do know her in the dream but when I wake up I don't know who she is anymore."

"We all have dreams like that, you know? Even Bones."

"No, she doesn't."

"She loves you too, she'll want to know about this."

"Booth, I think the woman in my dreams could be my real mom. I don't know, but how could Mom understand that?"

"Astoria, I don't think it's my place exactly. But Bones has had her share of sadness, okay? She can handle it."

"Can she?"

Astoria phone started ringing loudly in her pocket and when she pulled it out, she saw it was her best friend Parker Booth.

"Hey Parker, I'm with your dad by the way. – yeah, he's driving me to the lab – You want to help me clean bones? Yeah, right. – I can meet you after – I'll tell him – Bye." Astoria hung up the phone.

"Parker says hello."

"What do you two got planned today?"

"Um, we're meeting at the diner later to go over some stuff."

"Sorry Tori, but Parker's grounded. He shouldn't have made plans with you."

"Why?"

"Oh, we're at the lab. You got everything?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Booth. I'll tell Mom you said hi."

She turned and started walking towards the Jeffersonian when as she looked up, she saw a gangly, black headed boy staring at her. He looked so familiar but so strange. He was wearing norTori clothes and he looked like any other person on the street. Something was different. Their eyes were locked for a long moment. Booth honked his horn to say goodbye so Astoria looked back at him but when she looked for the boy again he was nowhere in sight.

Inside the lab was a perfect world of fact. Her mother, Dr. Temperance Brennen, was in her office examining bone fragments on the computer. Angela (Montenegro) Hodgins was also hard at work. Astoria took a minute to look around but then felt a warm sensation cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Prince of the lab?"

"Hey now, I gave you extra the other night for babysitting. What am I?"

"_King_ of the lab."

"That's more like it." Dr. Jack Hodgins smiled at the teenager, "What are you in the mood for today? Cleaning bones or dissecting mold?"

"I'd love to but I think Angela wanted to meet with me and Mom, I think we're going to buy prom dresses."

"Prom?"

"Yes, prom!" She laughed, "I can get a date!"

"Who is it then?"

"Parker. It's not a big deal. We're just going as friends."

"Parker Booth? Isn't he ten?"

"He's sixteen, Hodgins."  
"What'd Booth say?"

"Well, we didn't tell Booth. Parker's coming by to get his tux and stuff so don't freak out when you see him. Okay?"

"Nah, don't worry. I wouldn't embarrass you, would I?"

"Well, there is the rare occasion."

Hodgins smiled and went back to work as Astoria walked over to Brennen's office. She had always loved the lab. She remembered her first time coming here as an eleven year old. She had evidence on her and she kept asking random questions about bones. Everyone took care of her and Dr. Brennen wouldn't let anyone put her into more foster care. So the rest of her life was spent in this lab or at school. Astoria was hoping to get into the medical university so she become an anthropologist like her adopted mother. 

There were many occasions during her time at the Jeffersonian, that she had been able to complete her work without physical touch. She could make things happen with her mind for instance, when she was trying to finish studying but had to clean bones, the bones would clean themselves while she worked on her coursework. Usually it happened when no one else was around, but Hodgins had walked in on her a couple of times and promised to keep it a secret. He thought it was really cool and he was interested in it enough that sometimes he had her come in to dissect mold and it was their weird sort of entertainment. Dr. Hodgins thought of Astoria as a little sister and was very close to her. He wanted to protect her because even though the dissecting mold with the mind trick was cool, he knew it was extraordinary and potentially harmful (if handled incorrectly).

So Astoria made her way into Dr. Brennen's office who was on the phone with Booth. She sat down on the couch and started to count the ceiling tiles while she waited for her mom to finish talking about bone fragments in someone's ear. Her mind quickly drifted off from the amount of ceiling tiles to the boy who was staring at her earlier.


	2. Her

Harry/2017

Plot: Harry goes back to the Burrow after seeing Astoria. Hermione senses that something is wrong and pulls Ron aside and tells him what she thinks. They decide to take him out and talk to him in private after dinner. Molly makes dinner and Harry barely eats.

Harry Potter stood looking at the tall building that he called his second home. The Burrow looked the same as always. Through the window, he could see Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with Ginny, plaiting her hair. She looked beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. He must have been looking at her for a while, because Ginny looked over at him and exclaimed that he had gotten back. Ron and Hermione were sitting by the oak tree playing Wizard's chess together when they heard Ginny shouting and quickly got up, hurrying to his side. He hugged his best friends and as they walked inside Ginny was waiting by the door. Her hair, unfinished, was a tangled mess and softly fell on her shoulders.

"Harry! How was it? What was she like? I've been so nervous waiting to hear.. I wish I could have gone with you.." Ginny was anxious for his response, her eyes were sparkling. But Harry couldn't speak. He wanted to tell her everything he was feeling, how when he saw that girl, his heart stopped. He wanted to shout at how happy he was to have a family of his own, to know someone was out there that had the same parents. He couldn't do anything but move past his girlfriend and go upstairs.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Ginny somberly walked back into the kitchen with her mother. Hermione looked at Ron with a knowing look.

"We should leave him alone for now."  
"'Mione, you don't think that we should go talk to him?"

"Of course, we should, but not right now. He just saw a sister he didn't know he even had until last week."

Hermione kissed the ginger softly on his lips and holding hands, they followed Ginny into the kitchen. Ron took over for his mother while Hermione comforted Ginny. Upstairs, Harry was sitting on Ron's bed in his Chudley Cannons decorated room.

She was real. She was there, looking at him. It was as if she knew who he was- that was the weirdest part. She looked just like their mother, but with dark hair. She was tall and she looked like she was a student. He wanted to know more about her, all he knew was what he had read in that letter he got last week. She, Astoria Potter- now she was Astoria Brennen- was his twin sister. Harry took out the letter from his back pocket and read it again.

_ "Mr. Potter,_

_ I'm so sorry for not telling you before. I just wanted to keep her safe from harm. That night that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked your family, I took her before he got to her. I wanted to help you but I saw the green light and I had the little girl already. I apparated immediately to America that night with her, because I thought you were dead. I tried to raise her as a muggle and I paid no attention to the Magical World for years. When she was five, I left her with a family in the neighborhood and I never looked back. I sent this to arrive after I had died, when you both are seventeen. Her name is Astoria. I'm sorry that I took her from you, but now you know she's alive. Protect her. She knows nothing of Hogwarts, and she certainly knows nothing about you or your legacy. _

_ For the children who lived,_

_ C. Livingstone"_

A knock at the door and a quick glance up told Harry that Ron was at the door.

"Dinner's ready mate." He seemed overly cheerful, like Hermione put him up to it.  
"Did Hermione send you in here?"  
"No." Ron averted his eyes. "Ginny's a mess downstairs. She was looking forward to you coming back."  
"I want to tell her."

"She's downstairs." Ron left after giving Harry a smirk. After a couple minutes, Harry re-folded the paper and headed down for dinner. He was greeted with a warm welcome and enjoyed the dinner immensely but the image of Astoria permeated his thoughts and all he could think of was seeing her again.


	3. Trios

(A/N: Lots of dialogue BTW. Thank you for anyone who is still reading this. Life is so hectic sometimes but I have not given up hope at all.)

As Astoria sat waiting for her supposed brother to walk through the door of the diner, she spent the idle moments pushing fries around on her plate. Her heart was racing faster than normal and she couldn't stop fidgeting. When she looked up, she saw the dark haired boy looking at her.

"Hi!" He said exuberantly.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?"  
"It's called Apparition. You can transport yourself anywhere in the space of a few seconds."  
"Teleportation."  
"That's the muggle term for it."  
"Oh. So is it true that you're my brother?"  
"I think so."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes. I was given a letter by someone I trust, and the incident happened on a night when only this could have happened so I believe it. You look just like me! Don't you see the resemblance?"  
"Sort of."  
"You look like our mother Lily, but you have Dad's hair – like me."  
"This is weird."  
"I know."  
"So I was kidnapped when I was a baby?" She says, trying to piece together the remnants of what she heard.  
"You were saved by someone. They didn't want you to be hurt and they were going to try and save me but they had to make sure you were safe before they came back for me. That's why I stayed. Our parents were trying to hide us, but there wasn't enough time for me. Making sense?"  
"Not really but go on. What did we need saving from?"  
"Okay, now this is the most important detail. In the wizarding world, there is an evil wizard in every sense of the word evil. His name is Voldemort."  
"What?"  
"I can't say it again. There was a prophecy that a Potter baby would defeat him one day and he wanted to destroy any chance of his demise, so that night when we were one, he came to our house and murdered our parents. Without blinking."

"How?"  
"The killing spell."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't say it out loud, it's an unforgivable curse. It's illegal."  
"So what he kills our parents and runs off?"  
"No he tried to kill me but it rebounded on him."  
"So he's dead."  
"It's complicated."  
"Dead is dead."  
"Not with him. There's so much you need to know."  
"Look, your red headed friend gave me this book. I think it's a picture album but everything is moving. So, I looked at it and I found the letter, and _still_ pictures… of myself."  
"They were in the envelope."

"Why? I mean, why, after all this time?"  
"You should know that you're in danger just by being alive. If the Dark Lord found out about you it would be disastrous."  
"I'm not sure I believe you."  
"You have to."  
"How? You come here and start spouting off about magic and danger and you expect me to be cool about it. It doesn't make any sense!"  
"Astoria, it does though. You can do magic, you do things that don't make sense every day, don't you?"  
"Harry, I'm not ready for this. I don't even know what you're saying anymore. What kind of danger am I in?"  
"You're not safe anymore. This wizard, he and I share thoughts somehow, like he can manipulate my mind and now he knows about you. He knows that we know each other and I want to protect you."  
"How is that possible?"  
"There is one option. That you come with me to the wizarding world and that way The Order can protect you- you'll stay with the Weasleys or even come with me or both. But it's important that you go somewhere that magically protected. It's a necessity."  
"I'm in school!"  
"So am I, but school can wait. This is bigger."  
"Astoria? Hey! What's this about school?" Dr. Lance Sweets was suddenly standing above them with a perplexed smile fixed on his face. It was easy to tell that he was formulating a psychoanalytical speech in the same moment.  
"Sweets! Hi, this is my…. friend Harry." Astoria ushered the introduction swiftly, ignoring the blank stare from Harry as she left out that he was her brother. It was really only that she didn't want to get into the drama when she hadn't figured it out yet.  
"You look so familiar, Harry" said Sweets, who had taken a seat next to Astoria.  
"I'm her brother. Her real brother." Harry certainly didn't waste time in making a moment awkward.  
"Ugh, I wish you hadn't told HIM that." She started to groan.  
"Tori, this is your brother?" Sweets, for the first time in the conversation, started to look concerned.  
"Yes, I think so. We were catching up, that's all. Harry, this is a family friend slash the FBI psychologist that works with my mom and dad. My adoptive parents." Said Astoria.

"It's very nice to meet you." Harry replied.  
"Would you excuse us? Astoria? Outside."  
"OK, but Harry, don't disappear okay? I'll be right back." Astoria walked outside with Sweets, it was warm with the hint of a storm coming but it hadn't started to rain yet.  
"What's wrong, Sweets?"  
"Are you ready for this?"  
"For what?"  
"Tori, it's a big step meeting your birth family, with long term repercussions that you may not even know now."

"He sought me out, he's been looking for me!"  
"I just, I care about you Astoria. I know how long you've wanted this."  
"I'm okay. You're right, I have wanted this a really long time and it's here now. I'm not letting it go. Not letting Harry go."  
"What about your family? Brennen? Booth? Parker? The Hodgins? Cam? Me? We're your family too."  
"You always will be but I need to know him too." She shoved past him and once Harry saw her, she nodded and they took hands. In a second, they were gone. 


	4. The Diner

(A/N: Lots of dialogue BTW. Thank you for anyone who is still reading this. Life is so hectic sometimes but I have not given up hope at all.)

Mallory 2017

As Mallory sat waiting for her supposed brother to walk through the door of the diner, she spent the idle moments pushing fries around on her plate. Her heart was racing faster than normal and she couldn't stop fidgeting. When she looked up, she saw the dark haired boy looking at her.

"Hi!" He said exuberantly.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?"  
"It's called Apparition. You can transport yourself anywhere in the space of a few seconds."  
"Teleportation."  
"That's the muggle term for it."  
"Oh. So is it true that you're my brother?"  
"I think so."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes. I was given a letter by someone I trust, and the incident happened on a night when only this could have happened so I believe it. You look just like me! Don't you see the resemblance?"  
"Sort of."  
"You look like our mother Lily, but you have Dad's hair – like me."  
"This is weird."  
"I know."  
"So I was kidnapped when I was a baby?" She says, trying to piece together the remnants of what she heard.  
"You were saved by someone. They didn't want you to be hurt and they were going to try and save me but they had to make sure you were safe before they came back for me. That's why I stayed. Our parents were trying to hide us, but there wasn't enough time for me. Making sense?"  
"Not really but go on. What did we need saving from?"  
"Okay, now this is the most important detail. In the wizarding world, there is an evil wizard in every sense of the word evil. His name is Voldemort."  
"What?"  
"I can't say it again. There was a prophecy that a Potter baby would defeat him one day and he wanted to destroy any chance of his demise, so that night when we were one, he came to our house and murdered our parents. Without blinking."

"How?"  
"The killing spell."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't say it out loud, it's an unforgivable curse. It's illegal."  
"So what he kills our parents and runs off?"  
"No he tried to kill me but it rebounded on him."  
"So he's dead."  
"It's complicated."  
"Dead is dead."  
"Not with him. There's so much you need to know."  
"Look, your red headed friend gave me this book. I think it's a picture album but everything is moving. So, I looked at it and I found the letter, and _still_ pictures… of myself."  
"They were in the envelope."

"Why? I mean, why, after all this time?"  
"You should know that you're in danger just by being alive. If the Dark Lord found out about you it would be disastrous."  
"I'm not sure I believe you."  
"You have to."  
"How? You come here and start spouting off about magic and danger and you expect me to be cool about it. It doesn't make any sense!"  
"Mallory, it does though. You can do magic, you do things that don't make sense every day, don't you?"  
"Harry, I'm not ready for this. I don't even know what you're saying anymore. What kind of danger am I in?"  
"You're not safe anymore. This wizard, he and I share thoughts somehow, like he can manipulate my mind and now he knows about you. He knows that we know each other and I want to protect you."  
"How is that possible?"  
"There is one option. That you come with me to the wizarding world and that way The Order can protect you- you'll stay with the Weasleys or even come with me or both. But it's important that you go somewhere that magically protected. It's a necessity."  
"I'm in school!"  
"So am I, but school can wait. This is bigger."  
"Mallory? Hey! What's this about school?" Dr. Lance Sweets was suddenly standing above them with a perplexed smile fixed on his face. It was easy to tell that he was formulating a psychoanalytical speech in the same moment.  
"Sweets! Hi, this is my…. friend Harry." Mallory ushered the introduction swiftly, ignoring the blank stare from Harry as she left out that he was her brother. It was really only that she didn't want to get into the drama when she hadn't figured it out yet.  
"You look so familiar, Harry" said Sweets, who had taken a seat next to Mallory.  
"I'm her brother. Her real brother." Harry certainly didn't waste time in making a moment awkward.  
"Ugh, I wish you hadn't told HIM that." She started to groan.  
"Mal, this is your brother?" Sweets, for the first time in the conversation, started to look concerned.  
"Yes, I think so. We were catching up, that's all. Harry, this is a family friend slash the FBI psychologist that works with my mom and dad. My adoptive parents." Said Mallory.

"It's very nice to meet you." Harry replied.  
"Would you excuse us? Mallory? Outside."  
"OK, but Harry, don't disappear okay? I'll be right back." Mallory walked outside with Sweets, it was warm with the hint of a storm coming but it hadn't started to rain yet.  
"What's wrong, Sweets?"  
"Are you ready for this?"  
"For what?"  
"Mal, it's a big step meeting your birth family, with long term repercussions that you may not even know now."

"He sought me out, he's been looking for me!"  
"I just, I care about you Mallory. I know how long you've wanted this."  
"I'm okay. You're right, I have wanted this a really long time and it's here now. I'm not letting it go. Not letting Harry go."  
"What about your family? Brennen? Booth? Parker? The Hodgins? Cam? Me? We're your family too."  
"You always will be but I need to know him too." She shoved past him and once Harry saw her, she nodded and they took hands. In a second, they were gone. 


End file.
